Certain edible, but non-absorbable and non-digestible, polyorganosiloxane fluids can be used as low calorie fat substitutes in foods and in food processing. The present invention relates to methods for the reduction of potential anal leakage of polyorganosiloxane fluids when used in the aforementioned applications.
Fat constitutes about 40 percent of the total calories in the human diet. Furthermore, fat is the most concentrated form of energy in the diet, with each gram of fat supplying approximately nine calories. Typical sources of fats in the diet are in such products as margarine, mayonnaise, salad oils, baked goods and deep fried foods. Dietary fat has been causally associated with a significant number of disease states of humans.
One of the most common metabolic problems among people in developed countries today is obesity. Obese individuals are at a higher risk for coronary complications such as heart attacks and angina as well as manifestation of symptoms of diabetes. In addition many people attempt to restrict caloric intake for reasons of personal appearance. In some societies the obese person is discriminated against as to employment opportunities and social organization memberships.
An Executive Summary prepared by the Committee on Diet, Nutrition and Cancer, National Academy of Sciences, National Academy Press, Washington, D.C., p. 4-5 (1982), discusses a possible link between cancer and the intake of fat. Epidemiological studies have shown an association between dietary fat and the occurrence of cancer at several sites, especially the breast, prostate and large bowel. In addition numerous studies in animals have shown that dietary fats influence tumorigenesis, especially in the breast and the colon.
The National Institutes of Health Consensus Development Conference published "Lowering Blood Cholesterol to Prevent Heart Disease", in JAMA, Vol. 253, No. 14, p. 2080-2086 (1985). The authors concluded that elevation of blood cholesterol levels is a major cause of coronary artery disease, and that lowering elevated blood cholesterol levels will reduce the risk of heart attacks caused by coronary disease. The Panel recommended appropriate changes in the diet, particularly a reduction in the amount of fat eaten, in order to reduce blood serum cholesterol levels.
These studies demonstrate the desirability of methods to reduce the amount of fat in the diet, in order to reduce the risk and social cost associated with obesity, cancer, and heart disease.
Desirable features for a fat replacement in foods are: (1) resistance to digestion by the body; (2) non-absorption through oral and gastrointestinal mucosa into body when consumed; (3) minimal toxicity; (4) thermal stability for cooking uses; (5) functional and physical properties comparable to or superior to natural fats and oils such as lending texture to cakes, enhancing flavors, and enhancing taste; (6) reasonably priced.
The polyorganosiloxane fluids of this invention incorporate many of the desirable feature for a fat replacement and their use in such a capacity may be beneficial in reducing health related risk and problems associated with high fat diets. Numerous studies in various animal species (rats, mice, rabbits, dogs and monkeys) have established the safety and lack of toxicity of polydimethylsiloxanes and related organosilicones. Studies with C-14 labeled materials have shown that adequately devolatilized silicone polymers are not absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract, and that such materials are eliminated in the fecal contents.
Because of their safety and other inherent properties polydimethylsiloxanes have been widely used at the part per million (ppm) level for applications involving food processing and food contact. These applications, have included release coatings, defoaming agents, and anti-oxidant agents among other applications.
A book written by Weiss, T. J., Food Oils and Their Uses, (AVI Publishing Co., Inc., Westport Conn., 1983, p. 112) reviews articles suggesting various ppm uses for silicones in association with food. Under the section entitled "Antifoam Agents", Weiss disclosed that Babyan had shown that the presence of small amounts (ppm) of silicone oil in deep frying oil increased the smoke point of the oil by about 14.degree. C. (25.degree. F.) and that silicones (in 0.5 to 3 ppm quantities) when added to frying fats inhibit foam formation. It was further suggested in the reviewed articles that larger quantities of silicone oils (50-100 ppm) may even cause foaming of the frying fat where it is not ordinarily expected. The suggestion is also presented that the silicone antifoams may be deleterious in cakes, in frying doughnuts and in manufacturing potato chips, all in an antifoaming, i.e. ppm, context.
Certain other non-silicone low calorie fat substitutes have been disclosed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186, issued Aug. 17, 1971 to Mattson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,976, issued May 4, 1976 to Mattson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,196, issued Jan. 25, 1977 to Jandacek, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,083, issued July 5, 1977 to Mattson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,782 issued July 24, 1984 to Robbins, et al.
Ingestion of moderate to high levels of non-degradable oily substances which are liquid at body temperature produce an undesirable leakage of the oily material through the anal sphincter. This leakage is commonly referred to as anal leakage. The consequence of this leakage can be the soiling of clothing, with subsequent soiling of seating apparatus and assoicated embarrassment.
Jandacek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195 discloses anti-anal leakage (AAL) agents for use with liquid polyester materials. These anti-anal leakage agents include solid fatty acids (melting point 37.degree. C. or higher) and their triglyceride source, and solid polyol fatty acid polyesters. Specifically, the agents are selected from the group consisting of: edible C.sub.12 and higher saturated fatty acids, and their edible salts; edible, digestible sources of C.sub.12 and higher fatty acids; edible; nonabsorbable, nondigestible solid polyol fatty acid polyesters having at least 4 fatty acid ester groups, wherein the polyol is selected from the group consisting of sugars and sugar alcohols containing from 4 to 8 hydroxyl groups and wherein each fatty acid group has from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms; and edible, nondigestible esters of alpha-branched chain C.sub.10 -C.sub.18 fatty acids.
The present invention relates to a method of controlling the anal leakage of polyorganosiloxane fluids used as fat substitutes in food by adding an anti-anal leakage agent of the type disclosed hereinafter to the liquid siloxane or to foods containing same.